Bellarke: The lake
by heavenleeingley
Summary: Clarke goes out to the lake in hope of ridding the awful smell she carried with her, just to be joined with the one and only, Bellamy Blake


Hello, This is my second Bellarke fanfictions its not the best since i whipped it up in the early hours of a sunday morning... But i hope you all like it! People review fav and all that jazz. If you want more then tell meh:D

It was hot, everyone was sweating but because of the endless lines of injured teens and the amount of concentration required for some of the injuries, clarke ended up smelling as if she was under attack from 1,000 skunks. Therefore she decided she would go to the lake on her break and wash away the foul smell. She started heading towards the lake before someone blocked the exit ''Now now princess, you shouldn't go out of the camp alo-'' Bellamys face suddenly turned from smug to utter disgust as he took a wif of Clarke '' No offence princess but you could really use a shower or something'' clarke just rolled her eyes, not just because Bellamy stopped her from bathing to end up telling her she needed to bath but because of that stupid nickname! She hated people seeing her as a privileged princess, she was just like them. Shes suffered. just like pushed bellamy out of her way and proceeded to walk over to the lake, it was a sunny beautiful day the way the light bounced off of the surprisingly clear water made clarke smile, after admiring the water for a few seconds her smile faded ''Bellamy i know you're there''

''Damn princess, if you're that good as spotting me maybe we should take you out hunting''

She ignored him and began taking off her clothes, She took of her jacket then peeled her shirt off and over her head .

''WOAH, princess what do you think you're doing''

''Im going to take a bath, there for i need to take off my clothes before hand….So if you could kindly leave, that would be great.''

''Oh no princess, i wouldn't miss this for the world'' He says with his cocky smirk.

Clarke continued to get undressed and placed the bundle of sweat dripped clothes beside the lake to deal with later. She dipped her toe into the lake to test the water, it was cold but she knew once she went in she will get used to it. Once in the cold water Clarke began shivering, it was a lot colder than she first anticipated, several times she tried to dunk her self under but she just couldn't muster the strength to do so until a pair of strong arms came crashing down onto her shoulders, pushing her into the water. She came back up gasping for air, clearly she was not prepared for that. Once she got her breath back she turned around to see bellamy, his lips pressed firmly together trying not to burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. '' . .''

''You're looking cleaner already!'' Clarke suddenly became very aware of how she was staring at a naked bellamy. ''Um bellamy, you are wearing underwear right?''

''No? You arnt...i didnt think we were meant to...''

''Yes i am bellamy! Im wearing a bra AND underwear, I did not just willing get completely naked with you around'' Clarke had to giggle at the dusting of pink blush on bellamys freckled face, bellamy smiled a small awkward smile then his eyes widened in shock '' I think thats the first time i have ever seen you giggle princess, let alone smile!'' Clarke then got her own pink blush on her cheeks and for the first time bellamy realized how much more beautiful clarke looked when she was smiling ''You should smile more often princess, it suits you.''

Clarke looked up at bellamy and smiled, an idea then popped into her head, her eyes shined with mischief and Bellamy noticed, but before he could escape cCarke had splashed water all over his chest and face. Instead of frowning, he smiled. Clarke knew that wasn't a good sign so she tried to run away, forgetting shes in water, which meaning she didn't get as far as she had hoped and instead …..ended up falling in the water. She didn't come back up though, panic and fear washed over Bellamy, his eyes widened and his heart stopped beating ''CLARKE, CLARKE ARE YOU OKAY''. Clarke swam up behind bellamy and jumped up screaming ''RAWRRRRRR'' She fell into a fit of giggles before being stopped by Bellamy, he was hugging Clarke for dear life, his head resting on her shoulder ''I thought i lost you Clarke''. She could hear the sadness in his voice ''I will always be there for you'' she whispered to him while hugging him back. A few seconds of people pasted.

''Um bellamy….''

'Mhh'' Bellamy murmured, still snuggling into Clarkes hug

''You're still naked….''

''Mhh'' It took Bellamy a lot longer than Clarke had hoped for him to process what she had just said, once he also came to the realization that he was naked he unwrapped his arms from clarke and let her walk out of the lake. ''Im kinda naked ….So if you could kindly leave, that would be great.''

''Oh no, brave prince...i wouldn't miss this for the world'' Clarke winked mischievously.


End file.
